Momentos
by My Written
Summary: [COMPLETO] Serie de situaciones románticas, dramáticas o de amistad entre nuestros personajes. Varias parejas. [UA] Cap.1 [SasuSaku] Cap-2 [NaruHina]. Cap-3 [SasuSaku]. Cap-4[ISaiIno-familia Hyuga] Cap-5 [Naruto-familia Hyuga] cap-6[Ino y Sai] ] cap-7[Hanabi-otros]
1. Chapter 1

**Momentos**

* * *

 **Amor**

* * *

I

.

.

.

Cuando el frío del invierno golpea mi piel, me encojo de hombros, la bufanda que hoy me coloque es muy delgada y deja pasar el viento helado. Veo mis manos más blancas de lo normal, he de suponer que por la temperatura del clima.

Solo me queda esperar hasta que el equipo de esgrima termine su entrenamiento. Hoy es el día más importante en toda la semana porque... él siempre me acompaña a casa después de su entrenamiento. Al ver la hora y comprobar que falta aún varios minutos para el fin de su jornada entro en la cafetería de enfrente del instituto.

— **Llegas tarde**. —Me saluda, sin prestar mayor atención a mi estado de agitación. Sí agitada, así llego a las puertas del colegio, al quedarme en ese local perdí el sentido del tiempo.

— **Ah, lo siento me entretuve en la cafetería. Lo lamento.** — excuse.

— **Vamos**.— tras decir eso, toma mi mano y juntos nos caminamos por la acera.

Al hacerlo, observo sus cabellos negros revueltos y ahora agitados por el frío viento. Sus ojos carbón me ven y sonríe un poco, solo para mi.

— **Sakura, esa bufanda te queda bien**.— me sonrojo un poco. Él jamás cambiara. Y así es como termina un viernes para mi; a su lado.

.

.

.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos**

* * *

 **Amistad**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mudanza. Esa palabra lo derrumbo todo, su familia y principalmente sus amistades. Sus padres de verdad debían de odiarlo por traerlo a ese pueblucho, era tan pequeño. Nunca se sintió tan solo. Bueno solo una vez, su madre lo dejo en el supermercado... pero eso solo duro tres horas, y yo tenía solo cuatro años. Sí su madre era más despistada que él.

— **Tonto pueblo de pacotilla.** — estaba más jurando y hablando solo por el parque que en ese momento.

— **No creo que el pueblo sea el culpable**. — cuando escuche esa voz suave pero firme vire la mirada y ahí en una banca del parque se encontraba una joven que al verme se sonrojo y mucho ¡su cabeza entera parecía un tomate!.

— **Cómo lo sabes** — cuestione. No por nada para mi el pueblo me parecía una cárcel, pero mis padres tenían la culpa. Y la chica se miraba amable.

— **Yo pensé igual a tu edad. Y ya tengo casi cinco años viviendo aquí.** —empezó a hablar— **Es algo pequeño, sí, pero es lo mejor todos nos conocemos y nos ayudamos así cuando tú tengas un problema aquí encontraras una sana amistad.**

— **Amistad.** _En este pueblo._ — ella sonrió un poco más y sus ojos, raros, de un color violeta grisáceos se iluminaron.

— **Yo seré tu primer amiga. Mi nombre es Hinata, Hyûga Hinata, un gusto** — me extendió la mano y... yo la tome con una gran sonrisa, ya no estaría solo aquí. Y ese era mi mayor miedo.

— **Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Momentos**

* * *

 **Bombón**

III

* * *

.

.

.

¿Por qué a ella le encantaba lo dulce y a él no?—. Sasuke se preguntaba internamente. Con solo verla comer esas bolitas de color— gracias a la gran cantidad de colorante— y él no lo entendía.

— **¿Y... te gustó?** — sí, tenía que preguntar si le había gustado porque si no, todo la mañana en esa tienda — _que no paraban de acosarlo_ — hay que recalcar. No habría valió la pena.

— **Claro que si, cariño. Eres el mejor al momento de elegir que tipo de bombón hay que comprar, el que no te conozca pensaría que amas los dulce**.—la chica de cabellera inusual mente de color rosa, le sonrió tontamente.

— **Tsk, solo tú puedes decir eso. Ya que solo por ti hago esto.** — él nunca en su vida creyó que estaría por más tres horas en esas tiendas de dulce; pero su esposa estaba embarazada y con un antojo de dulce... ¡un antojo de dulce!

— **A tú hija y a mi nos encanto. Ahora a dormir** —. Sasuke miro el reloj de la mesa de dormir al lado derecho de la cama, marcaba las dos y cuarenta tres de la mañana, _ya era domingo.—_ pensó con desgana.

— **Rayos**.— Al ver el cuerpo de su esposa respirar tan tranquila la envidió un poco, _¿cómo era posible que se durmiera tan rápido?_... molesto. Ella era una molestia pero _**e**_ _ra su molestia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _fin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Momentos**

 **Propuesta**

 **IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La florería de la familia Yamanaka era reconocida en todo la ciudad, además era la única en todo el sector a la redonda. No solo era conocida por ser la más cercana si no también por poseer un sin fin de plantas, la gran variedad de especies florales era la envidia de los demás locales .

— **Ah el sueño de cualquier florista sería ser invitado a la gran mansión Hyûga. Ellos si que tienen un jardín que resalta la belleza de la naturaleza. Las miles de hectáreas que rodean esa «casa», son maravillosa.**

— **Ino, no creo que sea bueno hablar así enfrente de tu amiga** — Ino y Sai se vieron y luego a su acompañarte, la «bellisima» Hinata— apodada así por las revistas del corazón, ella, era la princesa más cotizada por ahora— **lo siento Hina, pero tu casa es bella por fuera, y me imagino como será por dentro esos vastos jardines.**

— **Si, no te preocupes, Ino. Y Sai gracias. Pero mis jardines son así de «bellos» por el mantenimiento.**

— **Pero es que yo...** — Ino se perdió, en sus pensamientos, y Sai pensó a su manera muy rara — rara para la mayoría, pero única para Ino y en ello la secundaba Hinata.

— **Señorita Hinata, podría pedirle un favor** — Hinata lo miro y supo que su amiga sería inmensamente feliz.— cuando ellos terminaron de hablar, Ino salio de su sueño. Cuando enfocó la vista en su novio y su amiga los vio con una tímida sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada lo cual ella lo asumió a que ambos gustan del té verde, y su vasos estaban ya vacíos.

(...)

Ino se encontraba sentada en un banca del parque más próximo a la entrada este de la casa Hyûga, el parque de sakuras blancas era el más hermoso del parque. Lo único que las personas veían era la rubia y por que fuera bella o la más bella de la flores según la misma Ino; si no por que la susodicha llevada una venda en sus ojos, y la par de la modelo Hyûga con el pintor, novio de la que no miraba nada por el momento.

— **Lista Ino** — Sai tomo la mano de su chica y la llevo el resto del camino con un cuidado que Hinata sintió una punzada de celos, ese chico era único y amaba a Ino de una manera única.

— **Sai, estoy un poco preocupada... ¿a dónde vamos, cariño? ¿por qué la venda? ¿ya llegaremos?** — entre esas preguntas abarcaron gran parte del camino y cuando las puertas del jardín se vieron, Hinata los dejo entrar y ella se fue. Era ese el regalo de ella para Ino y Sai.

— **Ya puedes quitarte esa venda de tus ojos, hermosa** — **.** Ino poco a poco lo hizo, embelesada por lo que sus ojos veían quedo muda jamás pensó que podría estar ahí. Su amiga era muy celosa en ese sentido, el jardín solo daba paso a las revistas más famosas y todas eran herbolarias. Cuando su vista pozo a su novio el chico estaba hincado en el suelo empedrado con una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul, y la mirada brillante, sus mejillas pálidas ahora de un rosa tenue y formulando una muda pregunta.

— **Hermosa no soy tan bueno en eso pero... ¿aceptas pasar el resto de tus días a mi lado hasta que tu mueras o sea yo?** — Ino movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo, dando un pequeño salto ahí mismo.

— **Sí, claro que si.**

(...)

Hinata los vio besarse y abrazarse, por el ventanal, detrás de las cortinas finas. Atrás de ella su hermana y primo; el padre de ella sentado más atrás en la mesa del té. Miró a su familia hacer ese gesto tan "romántico".

— **Y cuanto deposita él chico**. — su hija mayor lo miró de una forma que hizo que los vellos de su nuca se le erizaran— **digo ese jardín es bello pero nos pertenece y más a tu madre. Es un santuario.**

Todos en la sala se vieron y asintieron — **Hace tres días, padre** — el jefe de familia sonrió un poco. Ya tenían para remodelar otra ala del vasto jardín, la casa de su fallecida esposa. Porque ahí en esa majestuosa «Pradera» en un pequeño pozo habitaba la urna de Hana, su amada esposa y madre de sus dos bellas hijas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primos**

 **—V—**

 **N/A: Hinata es un nombre tanto de chico como de chica (y aquí será...)**

 **N/A: Advertencia, es todo un enredo xD**

.

.

.

* * *

—Ah pero que aburrido. No es justo que solo a ti te presten ese tipo de atención.

—Tsk. No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer algo con "precaución" todo tú eres un imán para las torpezas, eres un idiota.

Los dos amigos se vieron fijamente. Uno rubio como el sol y el otro morocho como el mismo cielo nocturno sin luna.

—Tu primo... solo espero que será mejor que tu Sasuke-teme.

Otra vez se vieron largo y tendido. El joven de cabellos lisos y oscuros se iba a casa de su madre por la boda de su hermano mayor. Y así no podía esperar a que Neji que era junto con él los testigos de Itachi,el novio, el que se iba a poner la soga al cuello.

—Tsk, problemático.

—No imites al flojo de Shikamaru a el no le gusta. Pero como sabre quién es tu primo si dices que no se parecen físicamente.

—Aquí una foto de él. Cuidado Neji es... Neji. Y creo que vendrá con Hinata que también es parte de mi familia.

El rubio tembló, dos... eran dos chicos, familiares del teme es que no podía pedir paz. De seguro el tal Neji y Hinata serían unos amargados.

.

Al los días siguientes se presentó en la estación de trenes a esperar a los familiares de su amigo/rival.

—¡Oye tú!— el rubio voltio.

—Qué

—Eres Naruto, compañero de Sasu-chan.

 _Sasu-chan, Ja teme así que por eso me dijiste que te cubriera Ja._ — Si soy yo. Tu debes ser...

—Somos su familiares, él dijo que tenía que irse más pronto así que mandaría a su amigo idiota, vi tu cara y lo adivine.

—Otro teme.— Naruto se quejo en voz baja. Así que ni el mismo Sasuke podía con sus dos primos y por eso lo mando a él, a él que ni si quiera estaba realmente invitado a la dichosa boda. Solo que Itachi le dijo: " _Vendrás eres casi otro hermano así que aquí te quiero ver_ ".

El rubio miro fijamente al castaño— Neji era un muchacho alto, castaño y alto sin olvidar ese tono de piel tan clara que parecían fantasmas. Era genético eran más blancos que la nieve.

—Vayámonos. En cuatro horas sale el avión y estamos algo lejos del aeropuerto. Tenemos que comer un poco.

—Falta Hinata, ahora esta en el baño, habrá que esperar un poco.

Los minutos pasaban y el chico no aparecía cuando Naruto iba a hablar un chico de cabello corto azulado, un poco bajo de estatura con sus cálculos suponía le llegaba hasta los hombros — y tan blanco — listo ahí esta el último chico.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta la salida y entre los tres decidieron ir por comida rápida y llegar pronto al aeropuerto. Al abordar todo fue tranquilo muy calmado para Naruto el que siempre le gustaba lo ruidoso pero la familia Hyûga era un mar de tranquilidad.

—Naruto-san, gracias por traernos. — el chico más callado le dedico una sonrisa cálida y él rubio no pudo evitar sentir algo— no supo qué pero sintió algo—.

(…)

Para Naruto todo quedo hermoso en la gran casa de playa que la familia Uchiha poseía junto a los Hyûga, solo era tan raro ver que la novia fuera su antigua amiga del colegio, Sakura Haruno ahora era la esposa de Itachi. Ya que en el instituto ella era fan del hermano de éste, así que él no comprendía como termino por ser una Uchiha y no con el cual siempre ella soñó si no con alguien mejor, supuesta mente.

—Felicitaciones Sakura-san—. Naruto observo de nuevo al chico de ojos plata y estatura baja haciendo un cordial y "espectacular" saludo a la nueva integrarte de la familia. Junto al chico se poso una joven de chongitos su piel algo parecida a la de él, la cual mantenía un fuerte y posesivo brazo en la cintura del joven.

—Hinata-san, gracias.—. Sakura al ver que su nueva familia extendida la recibía bien se calmo un poco, ver la cara de su suegro era algo temible para ella.

—Que le ves a Hinata, dobe sabes que eso es acoso.

—No es acoso, solo observo las diferencias que hay entre él y todos los demás chicos de tu familia.

—¿Qué Hinata es un chico algo raro?— Sasuke lo miró con un rostro calculador— Umm. Pero tío Haishi es más raro. El se caso con mi tía Hanako así que sus hijos son raros. Neji es Neji, Hinata es Hinata y Hanabi es un demonio salido del infierno.

—¿Hanabi? No fue ella la dama del laso, su rostro era muy serio.

—Hinata es el único de ellos que es tratable, pero también tiene su vena sádica. Ah y no lo mires tanto sino tío Haishi pateará tu trasero, es sobre protector con Hinata.

(…)

—Naruto-san usted baila— la pregunta le sorprendió un poco y él solo quedo viéndolo; a que demonios venia esa pregunta.

—Sí un poco, pero aquí no lo veo bien— al ver la pista, ambos jóvenes vieron solo a los novios y a los padres de del novio.

—Oh tiene miedo, ya lo veo.

—¡Qué, No!

—Que bien así podrá bailar conmigo ahora.— Hinata tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo levanto con una fuerza que sorprendió al mismo. Como era posible que ese crío tuviera esa fuerza, el como era posible que lo siguiera y nadie dijera nada. Al centrarse, observo al novio sonreírle, a su casi "tío" Fugaku matarlo con la mirada a su dulce "tía" Mikoto toda sonrosada y al mismo tiempo Neji con unos cuchillos de mesa y ser detenido por... ¡ese era Haishi! que demonios.

—Naruto-san usted baila más feo que Sasu-chan. Yo creía que al ser el novio de mi primo era mejor bailarín que él.

—No soy novio de del teme. Y tú porque me tienes aquí sabes los dos somos hombres es raro.

El resto del baile fue extrañamente calmado, el rubio pudo decir que sobrevivió a un Neji —que le lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar— una Hanabi que le coloco más picante a su comida y accidentalmente le boto su ramen, ¡su ramen! — un Haishi que amenaza constantemente que ni le hablara a Hinata, por que si no nunca sabrían de él. Y la familia del Teme— algo similar. Hanako y Mikoto lo miraban con dulzura y algo de lastima.

.

.

.

Al final supo que nunca volvería a ir a una reunión de las familias Uchiha's y Hyûga's. Promesa que cumplió por tres años; hasta que le llego la invitación de la boda de Hinata Hyûga y Gaara no Sabaku.

—Hinata era una chica— la pregunta de Naruto reboto en su apartamento.

Miro de nuevo la tarjeta en el fondo una marca de agua, donde ella salia con el novio— muy serio para el rubio— la novia con su vestido blanco y el novio con el smokin.

.

.

.

Algo de humor, pero creo que no me sale ser cómica. Dx


	6. Chapter 6

**Momentos**

 **-VI-**

 **[Personajes: Sai e Ino]**

* * *

 **Fotografía**

* * *

—Así esta más que perfecto —Sai un gran pintor reconocido a nivel nacional y parte de Asia miraba a sus modelos. Por primera ves estaba en la fotografía y sus modelos eran la talentosa americana Shion junto a Ino una mujer japonesa americana.

—Ya podemos retirarnos, necesito un baño— Shion era una mujer muy quejumbrosa y estar bañada de pintura rosa no era lo suyo y mucho menos su color.

Por otra parte Ino miraba la sala de ensayos que prestaron para hacer las fotografías para la serie _«Verano de Amor»_ la cual era su proyecto actualmente.

—Si señoritas ya pueden irse.

Ino miró en detalle a su fotógrafo ella admiraba su trabajo como pintor, ella era una fan de la pintura a olio. Tenía que presentarse pero le daba pena así que se dijo que esperaría para poder hablarle. Tal ves en otra sesión de fotografía.

(…)

Nueve meses después el proyecto llega a su fin y ella había avanzado muy poco, en tres ocasiones lo invito a salir y solo a dos se pudo; cuando se dio cuenta del porque falto a una de esas citas se entristeció.

—Sai-kun, como se encuentra su hija.

—Bien Ino-kun.* ella preguntó por usted en el hospital la ves pasada. Le dio una gran impresión

La sonrisa de Sai hizo estragos en el corazón de ella, peros se dijo «se fuerte» él es casado y tiene un hija.

(...)

Al llegar a su apartamento se concentro en una fotografía la única que podía ver y fantasear. Cuando ocuparon un modelo para hacer de un extra, el mismo Sai no tuvo problemas y acepto ese pequeño papel el cual hizo que la propia Ino imaginara un mundo para los dos.

Lo que reflejaba el papel de 10x12 pulgadas era una pareja en una cama abrazados tiernamente, con una ventana como fondo y se podía ver la lluvia, a la derecha una taza humeante en el buró.

* * *

El kun en una chica también se utiliza, solo es algo raro.

Espero y les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 **.**

 **Hyûga Hanabi**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando las personas escuchan la palabra «amante» siempre piensan mal. Pero en sí cuando yo pienso en esa palabra solo siento soledad. El porqué es muy fácil.

Estoy casada, en una bella relación y al mismo tiempo tengo una bella aventura.

Mi trabajo es mi esposo, relación armoniosa, y al mismo tiempo mi amante. Lo único que me hace estar cuerda en el mundo de locos donde vivo.

—Doctora, ya está aquí el paciente #2110.— esa es mi asistente. La cual es la única persona que me ve aparte de mi reflejo en el espejo.

—Gracias Tenten. Ya estoy lista para recibirlo. ¿El doctor también lo está?— el doctor que siempre esta conmigo para recibir a nuevos pacientes es el que más años tiene aquí.

—Sí, el doctor Uchiha, esta más que listo. Pero no creo que... bueno se dice que es un conocido de él.

—No quiero que estés aquí para contarme cosas que no sean del caso, Tenten.

—Lo siento, doctora.

Antes de salir me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi oficina. Por qué, bueno siempre es bueno dar una buena primera impresión; más si es con personas con problemas.

(***)

—Ya estás aquí, Hyûga. Creí que no vendrías.

—Lo siento, doctor.

Una mujer algo mayor, casi de la edad de mi jefe me miró y luego de profundizar el entre cejo hablo pausado pero firme.

—A ella le darás el caso, un caso familiar.— el doctor Madara Uchiha la miró y luego le dijo unas cosas que tendría que saber. «Los familiares no se tratan, Tsunade» y ahí quede sorprendida. Es decir Tsunade es el apellido de una gran doctora.

—Tsunade ella es Hyûga Hanabi, la mejor psiquiatra de la zona. Así que no empieces y la hermana mayor de ella es la mejor neurocirujana así que por eso quiero que ella lo trate. Si hay alguna complicación, la señorita Hyûga estará más que preparada para dar un reporte a la especialista que tú misma elegiste.— no me sorprende saber que mi hermana mayor o primo sean reconocidos, más con el saber que ambos están casados entre sí. Gran caos que hizo a la nación detenerse por un tiempo. Neji Hyûga presidente de "Gran Nación"— la empresa de Investigaciones & Telecomunicaciones, Hyûga — casado con su prima Hyûga Hinata, especialista en Neurocirugía, reconocida por todo el país.

—Solo espero que él se recupere, es como un hijo para ambos, así qué...— la doctora Tsunade no termino la oración y la verdad poco me importaba, lo único aquí era la respuesta del paciente en caso que la tuviera y si fuera así, tendría que ser positiva para poder ganar el respeto de esa mujer. Yo Hanabi Hyûga, nunca me rendía en situaciones como estás. Porque mi meta es siempre es ser la mejor en todo.

Ahora mi meta es hacer que el paciente #2110, sea lo que sea que tenga, lo supere y se haga una persona de bien.

.

.

.

Y aquí termina mi recorrido por este fandom. Quería algo romántico pero no salio. En un principio sería un NaruHina pero tampoco salio. Así que tienen a una Hanabi como siempre lo fue, decidida, valiente, ejemplar, dominante y que más la mejor en todo lo que hace, según ella. Y me vena de un NejiHina también se hizo presente. Odie que no me dieran un NejiHIna en el manga, así que aquí lo puse.


End file.
